User blog:SLaughter/Make Us Whole
__NOEDITSECTION__ Make Us Whole is a story in which like most video game Creepy Pastas, the narrator genuinely believed it to be a good idea to pick up a game against his better judgement. The narrator enjoys playing fan based games as well as the actual horror genre. He purchases a parody of Dead Space, Red Space, it was based on the first game, and since most parodies are poorly designed or are hilariously full of glitches, he took it home. The Pasta I had recently moved to a new house in a generally good neighborhood, nothing really creepy it had a beautiful view of a small lake in the distance. Generally I was not anti-social but it felt like the first day of school, you don't really have the mindset to talk to anybody in your new neighborhood right away, so I went to go do what I usually do, play video games. I had exhausted my games after playing Outlast and some other horror games that have nothing to do with what i'm talking about. I went to a garage sale for beta games, they had many games ranging from Nintendo, Ubisoft, etc. That was when I came across a Dead Space game, I thought about getting one of those creepy Nintendo game recreations such as a haunted Ocarine of Time or Majora's mask, but I had never really seen what a beta Dead Space game would be like. It was labeled "Red Space" I noticed it was poorly colored in some areas but figured, it can't be that bad, I purchased it for about 5 dollars. I went to play it in my bedroom. I chuckled at the sight of the intro, since it still had said Dead Space, I was thinking "They already had the name of the game in the intro but not the cover",the song from the intro "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was playing reversed. The game started off with Nicole on the screen like always, expect this time Nicole had a perturbing grin with no eye nor pupils.Blood slowly dripped from her tear ducts and mouth with each second. The song stopped at the exact moment I heard Nicole say "Make Us Whole ISAAC", I told myself that she said Isaac normally because it sounded sadistic the way she said it as if an insane person had said it. In the end I just brushed it off, when I got to the ship everything was abnormal, the necromorphs had already made their appearance, I quickly ran through the crowds, deserting Hammond and Kendra, I felt a little bad for Hammond but I hated Kendra, people who played Dead Space could relate.I made my way to the elevator and the hallway was eerily quiet as if nothing chased me, so I thought, "Yeah, it's a good thing they fixed this, no atmosphe", my thought was interrupted when a pair of human hands opened the elevator. Immediately the screen faded the black and I heard Isaac scream and then the flat line sound. I was immediately sent to the main menu to be greeted by the inverted Twinkle Twinkle Little Star theme, this time more contorted, getting to a high point of tension and reverting to normal expecting a jump scare. This time my account called 'Why not' was deleted and replaced by an account further into the game called 'MAKE US WHOLE'. Hesitant to click it at first but of course, curiosity got the better of me. I started off in Chapter 5, and immediately I noticed I had the level 6 suit upgrade, the military suit, and was in the generators room where the hunters were. What confused me the most was that Nicole was in one of them, I know she was just a hallucination in the actual game, but come on. I was prepared because I knew for a fact the capsule to the right is always the one that breaks open, it was a hunter. The hunter broke out with monstrous haste, it was unbelievably faster than I remembered, it was a beta though of course. The door would not open and at this point I was running in circles, completely puzzled, when I hear glass break. I ran to the window next to the door and made an attempt to jump over it, but the glass was still there, leaving me chills down my spine, considering the only other glass was the capsule containing Nicole. At this point I see both Nicole and the Hunter attacking me. I manage to decapitate the hunter and incapacitate him for a while putting him occasionally on stasis, however Nicole was a different story. I tried shooting her but it automatically made me lower my gun every time. She grabbed Isaac and said again "MAKE US WHOLE". The screen faded to black for a good 30 seconds, I figured the game froze and happily stood up to turn off the console and call it a night. As I approached the television I heard "Isaaaac" and thought what? Then the jump scare from the end of the game of Nicole showed up on the screen. With her startling yell which was extended to nearly 10 seconds, it made me jump and I just stood there appalled at what just happened. I just backed up and sat back down. The game restarted at the main menu, this time playing Nicole's theme inverted. My profile 'Why Not' was back, with no progress this time. I started off from the beginning and a similar scene from Dead Space 3 occurred, Isaac kept look straight at the screen into my face saying "turn it off... turn it off... turn it off..." for 2 minutes until the screen faded to black. The ending scene happened again but this time its eyes were pitch black with elongated sharp rows of teeth. I ripped the disk out of my DVD drive and broke it in half. I always sleep sideways ever since I was a child, I was attentive of any noises ranging from creaking wood, doors opening, and lights flicking on. I turned to the other side because I wanted the air conditioner shooting air at my back when I heard "Make Us Whole" and saw Nicole for a brief moment in the corner of the room, then I turned back she wasn't there, to this day I will never buy a "haunted" video game cartridge. SLaughter (talk) 18:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC)sLaughter Category:Blog posts